La guerre du Nutella
by Korri
Summary: Un mystérieux voleur sévit sur Atlantis, dérobant tous les pots de Nutella. Complot ? Attentat cullinaire ? L'équipe de Sheppard mène l'enquête, antidépresseurs à la main...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : La guerre du Nutella  
Auteur : Korri  
Genre : pas sérieux  
Spoiler : non  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... Sauf ce que j'invente.  
Résumé : je crois que le titre dit tout... ;-p  
Note : contrairement aux autres fics que je poste pour le moment, celle-là n'est pas finie. C'est juste un délire suite aux nombreuses, très nombreuses, conversations tournant autour du Nutella, sur le forum de GSO. Tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas encore comment l'histoire va évoluer et que la régularité des suites ne sera pas très régulière, justement. Bonne lecture.**

**ooo0ooo°O°ooo0ooo°O°ooo0ooo°O°ooo0ooo  
**

Sheppard ouvrit le pot d'un revers adroit. Il dégaina son meilleur couteau et le plongea à l'intérieur, savourant à l'avance son goûter. McKay se moquait souvent de lui sur ce point, Monseigneur Sheppard, le tombeur de ces dames, le sauveur de la galaxie, le vaillant soldat sans reproche prenait encore un goûter. Et pas n'importe quoi ! A l'heure où certains se contenteraient d'une tasse de café pour patienter jusqu'au dîner Monsieur se permettait de vider les réserves, déjà fragilisées par l'arrivée de Ronon. Monsieur engloutissait chaque jour plusieurs gâteaux en regardant la télé ou chantant (horriblement faux selon le même scientifique) du Johnny Cash. Le militaire avait bien tenté d'initier Teyla à cette pratique mais l'athosienne lui avait répondu qu'avaler autant de nourriture sans activité physique à côté n'était pas bon pour la ligne. Sheppard, vexé, avait alors tenté de répliquer à propos du régime à la mode Pégasienne mais une droite bien placée l'avait empêchée de finir sa phrase. Mais ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, Sheppard était allé se plaindre chez Beckett. D'ailleurs il n'avait guère eu le choix car il ressemblait à un des tableaux de Picasso à ce moment. Le médecin l'avait réconforté et offert une figurine Kinder Surprise, un collector en plus ! Désormais un petit Bob l'éponge contemplait d'un air bienveillant le sommeil du militaire.

Ainsi, Sheppard plongea son couteau dans le pot. Le bruit qui en résulta lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé balancé en pleine face. Ce fut comme si l'on avait supprimé le sol sous ses pieds. Il tombait dans un puits sans fond, le petit rond de lumière s'éloignait. Et il hurlait, il hurlait.

- Oh ! Tu vas la fermer oui !

John referma la bouche. McKay se tenait devant lui, les mains encore sur les oreilles. Le scientifique s'efforçait de prendre un air mécontent mais au fond de lui il jubilait. Ça lui faisait une bonne anecdote à répandre dans la cité si le militaire l'asticotait de trop près. Sheppard regarda autour de lui, les rares personnes présentes dans le mess avaient tourné la tête, étonné que le cuisinier ait décidé d'égorger son cochon en public. Mais cochon il n'y avait pas et les visages disparurent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Rodney.

- Je… Je n'en suis pas encore sûr.

Il frissonna.

- Il faut que tu le fasses, c'est trop dur pour moi, continua-t-il.

- Que je fasse quoi ?

Sheppard désigna la table d'un petit mouvement. Le scientifique loucha sur la surface plane puis son visage s'éclaira.

- T'en es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Génial ! Merci, depuis le temps que je te le demande.

Rodney s'empara des clés du hangar et s'écria :

- Yeeeeeeeeees !!!!!! Je vais pouvoir le faire ! Démonter un jumper ! Du premier au dernier boulon ! Je vais le mettre en pièceuuuuuuuh !

Sheppard voulu dire à McKay que s'il touchait au moindre centimètre carré d'un jumper il le déposerai sur une planète infestée de Wraiths sans la moindre barre chocolatée mais le scientifique avait déjà disparu, les clés avec lui. John soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, sa journée commençait vraiment très, très, très mal. Il sentit ses entrailles s'agiter et un glougloutement affamé résonna dans la pièce. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne son goûter sinon ça allait mal finir. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

_On se calme Johnny, tu as sûrement mal entendu. Allez, rassemble tout ton courage et attrape le pot... Tu peux le faire ! C'est pas plus compliqué que de se retrouver sur un vaisseau ruche avec un canif..._

Il regarda le petit pot en verre qui semblait le narguer. Franchement, il aurait largement préféré être sur un vaisseau ruche à ce moment, il aurait même troqué son canif contre un couvercle de poubelle ! Son estomac protesta une fois de plus, il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Lentement, ses doigts s'approchèrent, allèrent à la rencontre du pot. Il le ramena vers lui, s'efforçant d'ignorer la terreur qui lui courrait le long de la colonne vertébrale. A nouveau il prit son couteau, à nouveau il le plongea, et à nouveau il y eut le même bruit. Un bruit de vide. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Les parois avaient été raclées par une main experte, ça sautait aux yeux. De haut en bas, de gauche à droite. Pas le moindre recoin n'avait été épargné. Sheppard sentit son menton trembler, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Ce fut le moment que choisis Carson pour arriver, comme à son habitude le médecin avait un des ovales jaunes servant à garder les surprises des Kinders. Il s'amusait à en envoyer une partie à l'autre bout de la pièce puis courrait la chercher avant qu'on le la lui pique. Il remarqua le militaire, affalé à sa table, l'air complètement démoralisé.

- Allons, dit-il en s'approchant, ne me dit pas que tu as encore essayé de draguer la petite athosienne blonde. Je t'ai répété cent fois qu'elle était déjà casée.

- Non, répondit Sheppard d'une voix morne, c'est pas ça.

- Quoi alors ? Demanda Carson en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- A'u'ella

- Quoi ?

- Y a plus de nutella, gémit Sheppard.

Beckett avisa le pot. Pour être vide il était vide.

- C'est pas grave, déclara-t-il, tu n'as qu'à aller dans les réserves en prendre un autre.

John lui lança un regard noir.

- T'es un malin toi ! Le cuisinier trouve que ça part trop vite alors il a mis des alarmes partout, même le ZPM de McKay est moins bien gardé que ça ! Il y a un détecteur de mouvement dans tous les couloirs à 200 mètres à la ronde. Des lasers prêts à t'envoyer des décharges électriques si tu t'approches trop, plus les caméras de surveillance, le gaz hilarant, la porte avec scanner rétinienne, la deuxième porte avec combinaison à 18 chiffres, la troisième porte avec...

- Oh, coupa Carson, t'as bien quelques codes d'accès ?

- Moui..

Le médecin prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Ecoute, moi j'ai plus de chantilly pour mon casse-croûte de minuit, je veux bien te donner un coup de main puisque c'est évident que tout seul, personne ne peut y arriver. Tout le monde est gagnant dans ce cas.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est pas toi qui as fini mon pot ?

- Tu m'as déjà vu manger du nutella ?

- Non ! Raison de plus pour me méfier.

Carson haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

- Tu es irrécupérable John, je te propose un bon marché et toi...

- Je veux d'abord savoir qui a fini MON pot, répliqua le militaire avec une moue enfantine. C'est pas normal tout ça ! Teyla elle mange que de la salade, toi c'est chantilly et Kinder Surprise, Weir... Euh... Elle fait que bosser et puis y a Ronon qui ne jure que par la bouffe... La viande... Euh... Hé ! C'est Ronon !

Il se redressa brusquement.

- Mais oui, ça peut être que Ronon ! Lorsqu'il court pas il mange lui ! En plus je trouve qu'il a pris un peu de ventre en ce moment...

Il se leva et disparut de la salle, laissant Carson derrière lui. En un instant il fut devant la chambre du Satedien, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra. Ronon était allongé par terre, en train de faire des abdos. Il regarda Sheppard se planter devant lui mais continua ses exercices.

- Dis Ronon, t'aurais pas mangé du nutella ces derniers jours.

- Humpf.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait... Et t'aurais pas fini le pot par hasard ?

- Grumpf

- Quoi ?

- Pas moi, Rodney...

John resta interdit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais après tout... Puisque le scientifique était occupé à faire mumuse avec un jumper il pouvait se faufiler discrètement dans sa chambre. Ce fut bientôt chose faîte. La pièce ressemblait à tout, sauf une chambre. Pas moins de trois ordinateurs tenaient sur le bureau, en équilibre précaire. Des souris jonchaient le sol, certaines étaient en plusieurs morceaux et Sheppard manqua de s'étaler par terre en glissant sur une des billes. Il prit sion d'éviter le coin des batteries et câbles en tout genre pour se diriger droit vers le placard. Des vêtements roulés en boule mais pas de trace de nutella. Ronon devait bien rigoler... Il s'apprêtait à refermer le placard quand un son étrange retint son attention. Il avait par mégarde enfoncé une des planches, celle-ci avait percuté le mur du fond en émettant un bruit de... cachette secrète ? John ne perdit pas de temps et mit l'ensemble des fringues de Rodney par terre, de toutes façons elles n'étaient même pas pliées... Il enleva ensuite les planches et s'avança à l'intérieur du placard, oui, il y avait bien une mince rainure dans le fond. Il y glissa ses doigts et décolla ce qui semblait être un cadre de bois. Son cœur eut un raté. Du nutella. Des dizaines et des dizaines de pots vides, lavés de toute pâte à tartiner. Sheppard s'assit par terre, encore sous le choc de sa découverte. Ah c'était comme ça ? Rodney engloutissait toutes les réserves dans son dos ?

- Cette fois c'est la guerre, marmonna John. La guerre du nutella.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tchoup, voilà la suite de cette fic, si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.**

Monsieur Smithy, le cuisinier, s'assura une dernière fois que le mess était vide. Il fit le tour de la pièce, regarda sous les tables, vérifia la fermeture de la mini-réserves dans laquelle il entreposait les produits frais. Rien, c'était désert.

Il soupira de soulagement, éteignit les lumières et regagna sa chambre. Depuis plusieurs jours on lui volait de la nourriture. Tout du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Un paquet de gâteaux par-là, un sachet de café par-ci… Même le placard où il entreposait les conserves semblait se vider ! Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce poste, nourrir une cité entière dont la moitié sont des militaires… Des ventres sur pattes oui ! A l'heure du repas le sol se mettait à trembler et les soldats débarquaient tous ensembles. Ça criait, ça se battait… Et souvent pour rien ! Il avait beau répéter qu'il y en aurait pour tout le monde rien n'y faisait. Dans le tas il y en avait un qui se faisait particulièrement remarquer… Ouais, un p'tit jeunot, un du genre à faire craquer les filles mais qui se transformait en bête sauvage dès qu'il s'agissait de bouffe… Comment qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Un major Lo quelque chose… Lorne… Ou Lorme. Il dénoua les lacets de ses chaussures et s'allongea sur son lit. Une augmentation. Si sa cuisine était encore pillée cette nuit il demandera une augmentation. Le docteur Weir est une femme compréhensive, elle acceptera sûrement.

Et puis il fallait réapprovisionner les stocks de Nutella, les pots partaient à une vitesse folle. _Obligé de les mettre sous clé, si c'est pas malheureux… _Mais il ne s'en voulait pas, Lorne était doux comme un agneau comparé à un scientifique en manque de chocolat. _Non, pas du chocolat, du Nutella. _Le même scientifique l'avait coincé une bonne heure pour lui expliquer la différence entre une vulgaire tablette de chocolat et ce pot en verre.

« Le Nutella c'est différent, qu'il avait dit, le Nutella c'est avec des noisettes, le Nutella c'est fait avec amour et… »

Là M.Smithy l'avait coupé :

« Et le chocolat Milka t'en fais quoi ? Tu crois que les marmottes elles y mettent pas un peu d'amour aussi ? »

Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas un vrai cuisinier s'il n'était pas capable de faire la différence. M.Smithy avait alors répliqué que pour l'instant il était le maître du self et s'il ne voulait pas manger des épinards pendant une semaine il avait plutôt intérêt à partir. Le scientifique avait plissé les yeux, lâché un flot d'injures incompréhensibles et déguerpit sans attendre plus longtemps.

M.Smithy soupira :

- Y a plus de respect…

Puis il se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

John s'arrêta d'écrire et tendit l'oreille. Les alentours étaient calmes, encore un tour de son imagination. Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour se détendre. Déjà plusieurs jours qu'il avait découvert la cachette de Rodney, plusieurs jours qu'il observait ses moindres faits et gestes à la dérobée, plusieurs jours qu'il cogitait pour préparer sa vengeance. Mais comment faire ? Le scientifique était malin, un peu trop même…

_J'ai l'avantage de la tactique militaire. _

Oui, c'était bien la seule idée qui revenait sans cesse : le côté militaire ; savoir manier unP-9à, dégoupiller une grenade sans se la faire sauter dans la main, élaborer une stratégie d'attaque… A cela s'ajoutait la force physique. Il avait toutes ses chances mais quelque chose le retenait… Il lui semblait voir briller au fond des yeux de McKay une étrange lueur, son sourire était devenu plus… énigmatique. Je sais que tu sais, mais je sais aussi que tu ne sais pas comment me faire tout avouer. Ah, qu'il rigolait bien entre son ZPM et les derniers boulons du jumper ! Une fois de plus le cerveau avait triomphé sur les muscles, il s'était joué du militaire durant des mois et des mois…

John retourna à son bureau et contempla toutes ses ébauches de plans. Pour en avoir il y en avait : du plus sérieux au plus tordu. Il attrapa une feuille au hasard et lu ses notes brouillonnes. Il s'agissait du croquis d'une embuscade assez complexe, nécessitant un piège à souris géant et des graines de tournesol. Il froissa la feuille et l'envoya dans sa corbeille.

C'était trop grotesque, jamais McKay ne se laisserai avoir. Il fallait ruser, le prendre tout en finesse.

_C'est ça Johnny, fait preuve de finesse._

Il reprit son crayon et se mit à écrire des tas d'idées, le tri sera pour plus tard. Rodney avait une emprise psychologique sur lui, il savait que le Nutella était quasi-vital pour le militaire.

_Oui… Toucher la corde sensible…_

Il suspendit son geste. Prendre par les sentiments ou harceler ? Rodney pouvait aller se chercher des alliés parmi la bande de binoclards shootés au café si le militaire se faisait trop présent, et avoir une demi-douzaine de scientifique collé aux fesses non merci ! Les sentiments, ouais, c'était bien ça qui lui fallait. Le colonel sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé une première piste à explorer ; il devait maintenant l'exploiter au maximum, explorer toutes les possibilités. Vider la réserve de café ? Hum… Un peu trop cruel quand même, et dangereux ! Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état de McKay alors que la cité, en pénurie, attendait désespérément le retour du Dédalus. Le scientifique avait les yeux injectés de sang, il marchait comme un automate en marmonnant des brides de formules mathématiques… Les autres n'étaient guère dans un meilleur état : le docteur Weir s'endormait sur ses dossiers, Radek n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots d'anglais, le sergent Chuck devait s'y prendre à cinq fois pour composer l'adresse d'une porte des étoiles… Joyeux bordel sur Atlantis.

Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil distrait à sa propre cafetière : vide. Il avait bien besoin d'une tasse, la nuit s'annonçait longue. Il se leva, enfila sa veste et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Ses pas le menèrent droit au téléporteur de l'aile ouest, si seulement le cuisinier savait… Le colonel avait trouvé un moyen de trafiquer la machine et pouvait ainsi entrer en douce dans les réserves du mess, ensuite il n'avait plus qu'à se servir et faire le chemin en sens inverse via un conduit d'aération. Ce n'était pas un parcours de santé mais le jeu en valait la chandelle… Et puis s'il pouvait chiper quelques gâteaux au passage.

Il appuya sur l'écran et se retrouva en un instant à l'endroit voulu. Il fit ses provisions et les plaça dans un petit sac en toile prévu à cet effet. Puis, bien à l'étroit dans son foutu conduit, il se mit à ramper vers la sortie. Si seulement il pouvait se téléporter dans la vraie réserve ! Mais non, sur tous les cuisiniers de l'armée il avait dû tomber sur le seul complètement parano… En plus d'avoir piégé l'extérieur de la pièce il avait également disposé un certain nombre de dispositifs de sécurité à l'intérieur.

Le colonel voyait à présent un petit carré de lumière loin devant lui, il touchait au but. Il méritait bien sa petite pause nocturne, le casse-croûte de minuit comme aurait dit Carson. Sauf que là il était 2h du matin et que crème chantilly il n'y avait point. Après… Après il irait se mettre au lit pour rejoindre le Choco'Land. Le colonel se mit sur le dos, son sac sur le ventre et il balança son pied sur la grille qui lui bouchait le passage.

Quiconque se serait trouvé dans le couloir de la digue nord à ce moment aurait vu une grille d'aération voler contre le mur opposé puis une silhouette à la chevelure ébouriffée sortir.

Et c'est exactement ce que vit une deuxième silhouette, cachée dans l'ombre, une arbalète à ventouse à la main et des lunettes infrarouges sur le nez…

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Le docteur Weir s'assit à son bureau, la pile de dossiers était si grande qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Encore une dure journée de boulot en perspective, se dit-elle. Elle attrapa les premières feuilles et les parcouru, stylo à la main. Il fallait sans cesse lire et relire, corriger la moindre faute… Le nouveau Marine's avait peut-être un sourire ravageur mais son orthographe était désastreux ! Elle soupira d'un air las lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur une énième faute. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait débarquer pour la tirer de sa routine quotidienne… se fut chose faite puisqu'un certain M.Smithy fonçait à travers la salle d'embarquement en vociférant. Le sergent Chuck tenta de s'interposer pour le calmer mais la menace de se prendre une poêle dans la face s'il faisait un seul geste l'en dissuada bien vite. Le cuisinier continua sa route, toujours plus vite. Il manqua de défoncer la porte du bureau de Weir en l'ouvrant.

Elizabeth se leva et le regarda à travers les dossiers. Smithy semblait être devenu fou, il gesticulait, criait… Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il parvint à retrouver son calme et déclara d'une voix brisée :

- Tout ! On m'a tout pris ! Plus un seul pot !

Il se laissa tomber par terre.

- Plus de Nutella ! Envolé ! Disparu !

- Mais enfin, répondit Weir en pensant aux trois pots subtilisés lors du dernier voyage du Dédalus, qui attendait bien au chaud dans un de ses tiroirs, ce n'est pas _si_ grave.

Smithy la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Elle ! La seule personne censée sur cette cité de fous ! Elle en qui il avait placé tant d'espoir…

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria-t-il. Ça va être la panique sur Atlantis ! La loi de la jungle ! Les plus forts vont profiter des plus faibles ! Et je vous raconte pas le reste, ça va être troc sur troc, intimidations, commandos suicides dans MA cuisine ! Dans MES réserves ! On court à l'anarchie alimentaire !

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, la situation était si grave que ça ? Bah, elle pouvait toujours restituer ses propres pots en sortant une pitoyable justification, le Dédalus revenait dans 14 jours, ça suffira largement.

- Alors déjà qu'il m'en restait plus beaucoup, continuait de se lamenter le cuisinier, je rationnais depuis pas mal de temps mais je savais bien que ça allait finir par déraper… Avec eux tout part à une vitesse incroyable, si je faisais pas gaffe, on en était à 5 pots par jours, et puis…

Le docteur Weir se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être que non, ça ne suffirait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

John jubilait. C'était comme si une étincelle lui chatouillait la colonne vertébrale, titillait son système nerveux. Il avait envie de courir sans s'arrêter, sauter en l'air, hurler sa joie. Oui, c'était bien ça, il avait envie d'hurler. Il avait envie de s'arracher les poumons, de faire pleurer ses cordes vocales. Il avait envie que tout le monde sache à quel point il était heureux, il les avait bien eus ! Déjà ses jambes prenaient une cadence infernale, un peu comme une locomotive : infatigable, régulière… Il filait à travers les couloirs de la cité, bousculait tout le monde sur son passage. Et il riait, il riait ! La porte de sa chambre était en vue, il s'y précipita, s'enferma à clé et se planta devant son armoire. Là il sortit l'étui de sa guitare, vide bien sûr car l'instrument trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation si bien qu'il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour l'ouvrir.

Ça se passait comme dans un film, tandis qu'il soulevait la partie supérieure de l'étui une douce lumière dorée venait lui caresser le visage. Oh ! Si seulement ils savaient ! Son regard balaya les pots soigneusement rangés. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à calculer la meilleure position à adopter, afin de pouvoir en entasser le plus possible.

Le Nutella.

_Son_ Nutella.

Ses doigts se promenèrent un instant sur les surfaces de verre, tendrement, comme lorsque l'on caresse la femme que l'on aime, l'enfant que l'on chérit. C'était le travail de plusieurs mois qui était entassé là, des heures de préparation, de longues minutes d'incertitude au moment du vol… Mais il avait réussi : ils étaient là. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Les messages avaient été clairs.

John se mordit les lèvres et prit le premier pot d'un air résigné. Il se leva, soupira et le jeta à terre. Le verre explosa en un tintement cristallin, la pâte à tartiner former un petit amas sur le sol. Sheppard se baissa et le fouilla rapidement pour en sortir un fil de fer. Un deuxième pot suivit, puis un troisième. A chaque fois le militaire sortait un objet, et bientôt il eut un grand nombre de petites pièces détachées. L'étui de guitare était vide, il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne ne rodait autour de sa chambre. Rien, les autres membres de la cité devaient sans doute être en train de prendre du bon temps dans leur coin. Parfait, cela arrangeait ses affaires. Il prit place à son bureau et commença à assembler ses trouvailles. Fer à souder, pinces, il avait tout prévu. Son travail avançait lentement mais sûrement, si bien que deux heures plus tard la radio était montée. Fébrile, John appuya sur le bouton. Un grésillement. C'était déjà ça. Il devait maintenant trouver la bonne station…

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent mais il ne trouvait toujours pas. Il s'impatientait, faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Mais pourquoi diable cela ne marchait-il pas ? Soudain une voix résonna, elle était en partie couverte par des parasites mais compréhensible.

_e… a… ssez… ot'… ande…_

Sheppard s'arrêta, fou de joie.

_Vous… Vous me recevez ? Je suis le colonel Sheppard ! Grand dieu du Nutella ! Vous m'entendez ? Pitié, mon Dieu ! Nous avons besoin de vous ici ! Le Nutella manque ! Nous allons mourir ! Pitiiiiiiiiiéééééééééééééé……………_

- Oh ! Tu fais quoi là ?

Sheppard se retourna d'un bond, étouffant un cri de surprise. McKay se tenait devant lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard allait du militaire aux pots de Nutella qui gisaient, brisés, sur le sol.

- Tu fais quoi ? répéta-t-il

John émit un grognement indistinct.

- J'ai rien compris, répliqua le scientifique en s'approchant. Maintenant viens !

Sheppard grogna de nouveau. C'était bizarre, Rodney ne semblait pas s'étonner de la situation. D'ailleurs le scientifique le secouait vigoureusement.

- On doit y aller ! Vite ! Allez remue-toi !

- Aisse 'oi 'mir, marmonna le militaire.

McKay leva les yeux au ciel. John aurait voulu s'écarter, ou mieux encore, virer ce foutu canadien mais il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Soudain une bouteille apparut dans la main de McKay et celui-ci vida son contenu sur le pauvre militaire.

- Ah !

- J'espère ne pas avoir à utiliser des manières aussi radicale à chaque fois, déclara Rodney.

Sheppard se redressa brusquement, il était dans son lit, complètement trempé. De toute évidence le scientifique avait utilisé la bouteille d'eau servant habituellement à arroser les plantes vertes. Plutôt marron les plantes en fait, John n'avait guère de temps à leur consacrer.

- Je sais pas de quoi tu rêvais, continua-t-il, mais ça avait l'air vachement captivant. Pas moyen de te réveiller, en plus tu répétais toujours les mêmes choses.

- Ah oui, répondit John en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, quoi par exemple ?

- Je sais plus trop, des trucs genre « on doit passer une commande géante, il en faut des tonnes et des tonnes… » Si tu y tiens tellement on peut te l'offrir ton nouveau kit d'explosif ; pas besoin d'en faire une obsession.

- Ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je croyais avoir fait comprendre que la première personne à entrer dans ma chambre sans ma permission je la balançais d'un jumper…

- C'est pas de ma faute, répliqua McKay, Elizabeth a demandé une réunion de tous les membres de la cité, c'est urgent paraît-il. On commence dans 20 minutes donc je me suis dit qu'une arrivée en caleçon serait plutôt mal vue… sauf par la petite blonde, tu sais la botaniste, celle qui frôle la syncope à chaque fois que tu passes.

John se leva en grimaçant. Sa virée nocturne dans la réserve de la cuisine l'avait cassé. Il réalisa soudain ce qui se passait et jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux au scientifique. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit !

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? demanda Rodney en reculant de deux pas.

- Pour rien, grinça Sheppard, pour rien… Laisse-moi maintenant, je dois m'habiller.

McKay ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta précipitamment la chambre en marmonnant un vague « asile pour militaire ».

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°Oooo°O**

Les membres de l'expédition d'Atlantis étaient réunis dans la plus grande salle de la cité. Assis sur leur chaise, ils s'épiaient les uns les autres, sans oser s'adresser la parole. On les avait amenés ici dans l'urgence, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent avoir d'explications. Ils s'étaient répartis par clans, les militaires d'un côté, les scientifiques de l'autre, les techniciens au fond, les médecins devant… L'ensemble de la pièce semblait s'être prise de passion pour la contemplation du plafond et des lacets de chaussures.

Le docteur Beckett pesta et se pencha, non sans mal, pour renouer les siens. Il avait beau faire un nombre incalculable de boucles ça ne tenait pas. Il se redressa au moment même où Weir faisait son entrée, le colonel Caldwell et le colonel Sheppard à sa suite. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très frais Elle prit place sur l'estrade de fortune confectionnée à la hâte et balaya la salle du regard. Monsieur Smithy était assis au premier rang, elle l'invita d'un geste à la rejoindre. 

- Chers Atlantes, je suppose que vous savez la raison de cette réunion express. Seulement je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler les tristes circonstances qui m'ont menées à me trouver ainsi devant vous. Monsieur Smithy, notre cuisinier ici présent, dit-elle en désignant l'homme, a découvert ce matin sa réserve complètement vide. Vide de quoi ? Me demanderez-vous. Hé bien je vais vous répondre : vide de tous ses pots de Nutella ! Disparus ! Envolés ! Dérobés !!!

Monsieur Smithy s'avança et brandit un poing rageur.

- Vous devriez avoir honte ! S'écria-t-il. Osez vous introduire en douce dans MA réserve ! C'est quoi votre problème ? Hein ? Vous avez décidé de forcer toutes les sécurités de la cité ? Ou alors c'est encore un pari stupide ?!

- Pour la bataille de petits pois je vous jure qu'on ne voulait pas...

- Assez ! coupa le cuisinier. Assez ! Je ne veux plus entendre vos mensonges ! L'un de vous, ou même plusieurs, s'est infiltrer dans ma réserve pour prendre ce qui restait de Nutella ! Je demande l'ouverture d'une enquête.

Le docteur Weir lui fit un signe d'appaisement et reprit la parole.

- Pour cela, nous avons décidé de désigner l'équipe du colonel Sheppard. Lui et ses hommes ont fait preuve mainte fois de leur courage et leur astuce ; je suis certaine que nous pourrons compter sur eux pour éclaircir cette histoire. Afin de faciliter l'enquête je vous demande de bien vouloir obéir sans discuter lorsqu'il vous demanderons, pas exemple, de fouiller votre chambre.

Des murmures de protestation s'élevèrent et Elizabeth eu grand mal à rétablir le calme.

- Et cela, dit-elle, dans l'intérêt de tous. Sachez que tant que le coupable n'aura pas été trouvé je suspends la prochaine commande. Parfaitement Zanuk, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'un petit scientifique rondelet qui vociférait dans son coin. J'espère que vous comprenez tous, sachez que je ne voulais pas en arriver à de telles extrémités mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Bonne journée à tous, vous pouvez partir.

Durant tout le discours, Sheppard n'avait pas quitté McKay des yeux un seul instant, guettant une quelconque réaction. Mais le scientifique était resté de marbre, le visage désespérément impassible. Et voilà qu'il allait devoir faire équipe avec lui pour mener l'enquête… Il allait devoir le surveiller de près, de très près même. Il attendit que tout le monde fut parti puis quitta la salle et retourna à ses quartiers pour préparer le planning des interrogatoires. Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre qui savourait déjà sa victoire.

**TBC... et reviews aussi ;-p**


	4. Chapter 4

- Très bien, nous allons commencer. Où étiez-vous dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, entre minuit et 4h47 du matin ?

- Je… Euh…

- Répondez !

- Mais votre question est… Un peu bête. Moi je dors la nuit, surtout entre minuit et 4h47 du matin !

Rodney s'avança et posa ses deux mains à plat, sur la table. Il fit un petit signe de la tête et Ronon attrapa la lampe de bureau pour projeter son faisceau sur le visage du malheureux habitant d'Atlantis.

- On ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Siegel, grinça le scientifique. Alors vous allez bien m'écouter, je répète une deuxième fois ma question et si vous ne répondez pas franchement on passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Ronon se plaça derrière le dénommé Siegel et fit craquer ses doigts de la manière la plus inquiétante qu'il soit. L'homme ne put réprimer un frisson de terreur et il leva un regard suppliant vers McKay dont les contours se découpaient dans la lumière.

- Où étiez-vous à ce moment ?

- Dans ma chambre, répéta Siegel d'une voix blanche. Je vous le jure !

McKay soupira d'un air las.

- Allez-y Ronon.

Le Satedien empoigna brusquement Siegel.

- Non ! Attendez ! C'est bon ! Je vais tout vous dire ! Mais dîtes-lui de me lâcher, s'il vous plait !

- Vous allez devoir me répondre avant.

- Je… J'étais avec Ann.

- Ann ?

- Ann Lewis. Ce... C'est une jeune archéologue, elle est arrivée il y a quelques mois. Je… Nous sommes ensembles et j'ai passé la nuit avec elle.

- Lewis ? dit McKay, incrédule. Mais elle est pas déjà casée elle ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais pas répondre, gémit Siegel, dîtes-lui de me lâcher maintenant !

- Euh, lâchez-le Ronon, il peut partir. Mince, elle cache bien son jeu celle-là…

Il alla rallumer les lumières de la pièce, retourna au bureau, s'assit et attrapa une feuille. Il la parcourut du regard, cherchant le nom de l'homme interrogé et le barra.

- Avec Lewis, marmonna-t-il, je me disais bien qu'elle était pas nette…

Il barra également le nom de la jeune femme.

- Bien, le prochain est… ah, le lieutenant Laura Cadman. Génial, la seule personne que je ne voulais pas questionner ! Bon, je vais demander à Teyla de s'en charger, j'ai eu ma dose d'enquête pour aujourd'hui. Ne soyez pas trop brusque Ronon.

Il quitta la pièce sans perdre de temps, il n'avait aucune envie de croiser la jeune militaire dans les couloirs. Depuis la triste mésaventure durant laquelle elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans sa tête, il l'évitait comme la peste. Beckett se moquait souvent de lui à ce sujet en disant qu'il était atteint de cadmanïte aiguë.

Il se rendit directement à la chambre de Teyla, la femme étudiait attentivement les plans de la cité, cherchant une faille dans le système de sécurité. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête lorsque le scientifique entra.

- C'est à toi de faire les interrogatoires, Ronon t'attend. Au fait, t'as pas vu Sheppard ? Il est censé faire l'inventaire de l'armurerie.

- Non, je sais pas où il est.

Elle se leva et rangea ses documents.

- C'est quand même dingue ça, dit-elle, voler la réserve de ce pauvre cuisinier. Le coupable doit être un sportif accompli pour passer tous les détecteurs de mouvements.

Elle regarda McKay et loucha plus particulièrement sur son petit embonpoint. Elle sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre Ronon.

Rodney s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Il posa une main sur son ventre.

- C'est que du muscle, y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, marmonna-t-il.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

John était dans sa chambre, plus exactement la salle de bain. Il se posta devant son miroir et s'observa attentivement. Son étrange rêve lui faisait peur, terriblement peur. Avant de commencer à casser les pots (sacrilège !) il se souvenait avoir couru sur une poêle géante, poursuivi par de la salade. Salades qui prônaient les repas équilibrés et lui criaient de renoncer à jamais à sa pâte à tartiner favorite… Le colonel fit couler un peu d'eau du robinet et s'en aspergea le visage. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et des cernes violettes s'étalaient en dessous ; pas de doute possible, c'était les premiers signes de son manque de Nutella.

Il ouvrit sa petite armoire et fouilla à l'intérieur. Beckett lui avait donné une petite boîte d'anti-dépresseur en plus du Bob l'éponge, il n'y avait pas beaucoup touché, par conséquent il devait bien lui en rester quelques uns. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que John ne se rappelle qu'il les avait rangé dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il s'y précipita et compta le nombre de cachets. Trois.

Trois cachets.

Trois jours pour trouver le coupable.

Il songea un instant à prendre d'assaut l'infirmerie et forcer Beckett à lui donner le reste des comprimés mais les autres membres de la cité devaient l'avoir devancé depuis longtemps. Il serra les dents, ça s'annonçait vraiment très dur. Peut-être qu'en économisant ses maigres rations il tiendrait un jour de plus…

John avait envie de tout casser dans sa chambre, tout ça c'était la faute de McKay ! Mais non, il l'imaginait mal forcer les nombreuses serrures de la réserve tout en évitant… c'était ça ! John venait d'être frappé par une illumination, Rodney ne pouvait pas courir sur 20m sans être essoufflé, alors jouer les acrobates… Mais le Canadien était en revanche intelligent, très intelligent, assez pour désactiver l'ensemble des systèmes de sécurité. Quel idiot il faisait ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant ? Il lui suffisait de vérifier la liste des personnes ayant eu accès aux ordinateurs à l'heure du vol…

Fort de cette découverte, Sheppard bondit hors de sa chambre. Les gens qu'il croisait dans les couloirs le regardèrent passer avec un regard vide, hagard pour certains. Eux aussi commençaient à se sentir en état de manque, la situation n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer. Soudain, perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta un jeune militaire. L'homme recula de plusieurs pas, s'emmêla les pieds et tomba en arrière. John s'arrêta et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, contre toute attente le jeune homme resta à terre, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda John, un peu inquiet.

- Laissez-moi, par pitié… C'est trop dur.

- Que… Tu peux répéter ?

- Achevez-moi maintenant ! répondit l'autre d'une voix théâtrale, je ne puis vivre plus longtemps sans Nutella ! Chaque seconde devient de plus en plus dure à supporter sans lui ! Ô Nutella ! Ô nourriture de toutes mes pensées ! Ô douce pâte à tartiner qui se fait désirer ! Comment ?! Comment vivre sans toi ?! Tu m'as abandonné, trahi… Tu t'es joué de moi ! Va ! Je te hais !

Sheppard regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver une aide quelconque. Mais non, les alentours semblaient s'être vidés. Le militaire était toujours affalé, le visage ruisselant.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne le pensais point ! Reviens ! Reviens ! Je t'aime tant ! Nutellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!

John s'éloigna un peu, activa sa radio et prévins Beckett de l'incident du couloir B, de l'aile ouest. Puis il retourna auprès du jeune homme, ne sachant que faire si ce n'est compatir à sa douleur.

- Avant je pouvais en manger autant que je voulais, il y avait toujours plein de pots à la maison mais ici… C'est siiiiii dur. Oh, mon Nutella… J'en ai besoin ! Il m'en faut vite !

Beckett arriva enfin, accompagné de plusieurs infirmiers. Moins de quelques minutes plus tard le militaire était amené en direction de l'infirmerie, sanglé dans une belle camisole blanche.

- ça va ? demanda le médecin, vous avez l'air un peu retourné…

- Oui, oui, ça va. C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre de crise.

_(Nutellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)_

- Moi aussi, enfin c'est déjà mon troisième cas de la journée mais je n'avais encore jamais rencontré ce genre de dépendance. Il va falloir trouver un remède, et vite ! D'ailleurs vous devriez vous dépêcher de mettre la main sur le coupable.

- J'y travaille, répondit John, et j'y retourne, j'ai ma petite idée sur le coupable.

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Carson et prit congé.

_(Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuh !)_

Il avait besoin d'un cachet.

_(Mon amour chocolaté,  
sans toi ma vie est brisée,  
j'entends mon estomac gargouiller  
et je me mets à déprimer…)_

Et vite.

**TBC...  
Merci pour les reviews, si vous pouviez continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin ;-p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mouhahaha ! Le Nutella est de retour, plus fort que jamais ! (il s'était perdu en chemin, veuillez excuser son petit retard).**

Sheppard quitta l'infirmerie en laissant derrière lui un Carson avec le moral dans les chaussettes. Crises d'hypoglycémie et folies passagères s'étaient succédées toute la journée. Il repensait aux interrogatoires, lui et son équipe les avaient enchaînés mais le mystérieux voleur restait introuvable. Le militaire soupira d'un air las. Chaque seconde passée sur cette cité dépourvu de tout pot de Nutella devenait une véritable torture, en plus son cachet ne faisait plus effet.

Il arrivait en vue de sa chambre. Pouvoir enfin se laisser tomber sur son lit, oublier l'envie de chocolat qui montait en lui… Seulement une surprise de taille l'attendait.

Retournée. Sa chambre avait été retournée, mise sans dessus-dessous, fouillée d'un coin à l'autre. Le matelas était à terre, renversé, son armoire vidée, même son poster de Johnny Clash avait été ôté du mur !

Le colonel contempla le désastre, ahuri. Rodney lui en voulait-il à ce point ? Non content de lui voler sa source principale de nourriture, le scientifique éprouvait également le besoin de lui faire savoir sa supériorité mentale ? Son emprise psychique sur chaque membre accro au Nutella ? Soudain un terrible doute s'empara de Sheppard, il se précipita sur sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et laissa échapper une gémissement de désespoir.

Sa boîte de cachets avait disparue.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Siegel évoluait à pas lents dans les couloirs de la cité, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre… Surtout par l'autre brute avec une serpillière sur la tête, lors de l'interrogatoire il avait bien cru y passer. A chaque pas, un petit rectangle de carton venait cogner contre sa cuisse. Quelle frayeur lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans la chambre du colonel Sheppard ! Le moindre grincement, le moindre éclat de rire lointain le faisait sursauter ! D'ailleurs, en ouvrant le tiroir de la fameuse table de chevet il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque : comment aurait-t-il pu deviner que le colonel nourrissait une folle passion la collection de petits trolls en plastique ? Le tiroir en était plein, des touffes de différentes couleurs, allant du violet pas net au vert franchement douteux occupaient l'espace entier. Et ces foutus gnomes qui n'avait eu de cesse de le fixer alors qu'il se saisissait de la boite !

Il se retourna pour vérifier les alentours. Personne. Ce type connaissait vraiment la cité sur le bout des doigts ! Faut dire que l'endroit était lugubre à point, des sous-sols éclairés par de faibles lumières jaunâtres. Les anciens n'étaient pas au top en ce qui concernait l'éclairage…

Siegel consulta une fois de plus le bout de papier que l'autre lui avait confié : un plan griffonné à la hâte et quelques explications, son seul moyen de le trouver. Ou plutôt de l'attendre.

Alors Siegel attendit, il s'appuya contre un des murs et prit son mal en patience, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux de part et d'autre du couloir. A tout moment il s'attendait à voir surgir un soldat, un scientifique… Il fouilla une poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une barre de chocolat. Depuis la disparition des pots de Nutella il fallait se battre pour obtenir des produits sucrées, ce ridicule amas de produits chimiques, à peine long de dix centimètres lui avait coûté un couteau de cuisine ! Faut dire que le major Lorne était dur en affaire aussi… Et puis quelle idée de se mettre au lancer de couteau ! Il mordit dans sa barre et savoura cette première bouchée ; au moins, ça l'empêchait de trop penser.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, la barre diminua puis fut réduite à néant. Siegel s'impatientait, une absence trop longue avait de quoi éveiller les soupçons… Et puis il arriva. Enfin.

Le pauvre homme s'avança, intimidé :

- Vous l'avez ? demanda l'étrange silhouette

- Oui, la voilà.

Il tendit la boite de cachets à la silhouette cachée dans l'ombre.

- Mais pourquoi vous en avez besoin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

La silhouette haussa les épaules.

- Je surveille mes arrières, et vous les votres, n'est-ce pas ?

Siegel pâlit et regretta soudain d'avoir le ventre plein.

- Vous tiendrez votre promesse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, voilà.

Une main gantée, tenant fermement un pot de Nutella, apparut dans le champ de vision de Siegel. L'homme s'en empara fébrilement.

- Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, je veux la plus grande discrétion, sinon…

- Oui, oui, bien sûr…

Siegel serra contre son cœur le précieux pot de pâte à tartiner. Finalement, ça avait du bon de fricoter avec les méchants.

**TBC...  
Diantre, qui est donc ce mystérieux voleur de Nutella ? Des idées ? (ou pas)**


	6. Chapter 6

Teyla repoussa l'attaque féroce de Ronon et contre-attaqua. Le Satedien para le coup mais ne vit pas le pied de la jeune femme se lever vers son ventre. Il eut un bref mouvement de recul, trop tard. La puissance du choc lui coupa le souffle. Il s'écarta, suffoquant.

- Tu n'es pas en forme aujourd'hui, remarqua la jeune femme. C'est la troisième fois que tu te fais avoir.

- On voit que c'est pas toi qui dois surveiller les couloirs de l'aile ouest la nuit, grogna le Satedien. Je n'ai pas fait une vraie nuit depuis une semaine !

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ramenant en arrière quelques mèches rebelles. Une semaine, déjà… La cité avait eu le temps de se dégrader. Où étaient donc passés les fiers militaires ? Disparus. A la place elle croisait des hommes au regard hagard, les mains tremblantes et souffrant de nombreux tics faciaux. Soulagement intérieur. Une chance pour elle de ne jamais avoir adhéré à la secte du Nutella, comme disait le colonel Sheppard.

D'ailleurs lui aussi était dans un sale état. Il ne parlait plus, il aboyait ! L'enquête lui occupait l'esprit 24/24h ! Il vociférait des ordres, traitait de tous les noms le mystérieux voleur… Et tout cela sans trouver la moindre piste.

- Je pense, dit-elle, que je vais parler au colonel pour qu'il assouplisse les horaires.

- Bonne idée, admit Ronon, je ne dis pas non à une nuit de plus de 3h.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques passes mais le combat prit vite fin et le Satedien retourna dans ses quartiers. Ce chemin, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, mais depuis deux jours c'était différent, car il y a deux jours il l'avait vu, cette étrange ombre. Oh, pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être humain et pas d'un quelconque monstre inter-galactique avec douze bras et une bouche assez grande pour avaler 20 pots de Nutella d'un coup comme l'avait suggéré le docteur McKay.

Mais là le couloir était aussi calme que d'habitude, normal puisque encore bien éclairé. Ronon prévoyait une petite ronde au beau milieu de la nuit. Nul concerné par la sensation de manque ressentie par l'ensemble de la cité, et la crainte inspirée par le mystérieux voleur, il éprouvait plutôt une sorte de curiosité, presque de fascination. Pénétrer ainsi les réserves de M.Smithy, déjouer tous les pièges de Sheppard… Oui, vraiment, le Satedien avait une irrésistible envie de revoir la silhouette et de la combattre.

Son habilité à se camoufler était-elle égale à son talent de combattant ?

Chacun sa fonction, comme dirait McKay. Un scientifique est fait pour réfléchir, Sheppard pour donner des ordres, lui pour échanger les coups.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Rodney était épuisé. Il avait fait l'aller-retour de sa chambre à son laboratoire près de cinq fois en l'espace de deux heures. Et au pas de course s'il vous plaît ! Quel enquiquineur ce Zelenka, toujours à se plaindre qu'il manquait quelque chose… Et qui c'est qui allait chercher la pauvre feuille gribouillée de trois équations, le câble d'alimentation de l'ordinateur ? C'est bibi !

Ouais… Le manque de sucre devait affecter son caractère. En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait plié aux petits caprices de l'autre Tchèque ! Mais ce traître avait un petit quelque chose lorsqu'il élevait la voix. Genre l'impulsion qui te donne presque envie de l'aider avec le sourire.

Rodney bailla et se frotta les yeux, la journée semblait ne pas avoir de fin. _Ou faim, ahaha, super jeu de mots mon vieux, tu t'améliores de jour en jour_. Il regarda autour de lui, son bureau était dans un état lamentable, rien à voir avec celui de Zelenka, à croire qu'il faisait de la concurrence à Monsieur Propre celui-là ! La main de McKay tâtonnait sur la table, à la recherche d'une tasse de café. La tasse fut vite trouvée mais contenu il n'y avait point.

- Zelenka…

L'autre scientifique répondit par un grognement, sans lever la tête de son travail.

- T'as encore fini le café !

- Et ?

McKay ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer une réplique cinglante mais rien ne sortit. Mince… Il était _vraiment_ mal en point. Pris de court, il marmonna :

- C'est toi qui l'as fini, va en rechercher.

- Je suis occupé, fait-le toi-même.

Il se tourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rodney.

- Je suis sûr que tu as besoin de te dégourdir les jambes en plus.

McKay resta un instant sans réagir. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? C'était lui le scientifique en chez ! Pas cet espèce de petit bonhomme avec un épouvantable accent ! Mais après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Depuis combien de temps était-il assis devant son ordinateur ? En plus il n'avançait pas ! Encore une des foutues idées de Sheppard, un radar pour détecter la moindre effluve de cacao et de noisette… Lentement, il se leva et attrapa la cafetière.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais.

Et il se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la porte, sans rien apercevoir du sourire satisfait de Radek.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Mr.Smithy ferma le dernier cadenas de la réserve, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre en route le détecteur de mouvements, chose faite moins de deux minutes plus tard. Il soupira d'un air las, tous ces dispositifs de sécurité n'avaient pas servi à grand chose contre le voleur de Nutella. La seule pensée de ce mot réveilla chez lui des papilles gustatives endormies depuis trop longtemps. Il ravala ses larmes, fit demi-tour et tomba nez à nez avec un McKay aux yeux injectés de sang.

- Sans trop vouloir vous déranger, commença celui-ci, mais de toute façon vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire car jamais un cuisinier ne sera supérieur à un astrophysicien, je viens chercher du café.

Mr.Smithy le dévisagea, le manque de Nutella et de café réuni donnait de drôles d'effets… seulement il venait de passer 20 bonnes minutes pour sceller sa précieuse réserve de nourriture, pas question de tout rouvrir pour les doux yeux du Canadien ! En plus c'était bientôt l'heure…

- Non, retente ta chance plus tard.

McKay n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, on venait bien de lui refuser du café ? Trop c'était trop ! Déjà le nutella, maintenant sa boisson favorite !

- Je te préviens, grinça-t-il, si tu ne me donnes pas de café je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.

- On passe au tutoiement maintenant ? remarqua le cuisinier. Laisse tomber, va voir s'il en reste chez les botanistes.

- Tous des accros au thé vert ceux-là.

- Je peux rien pour toi dans ce cas.

Et il partit sans se retourner.

**O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O°ooo°O**

Sauf que voilà, lorsque McKay dit quelque chose, il le fait. En plus c'était plutôt marrant, filer quelqu'un comme dans les films d'espionnage changeait de son travail de physicien. Et puis sur les planètes c'était du genre survivor, alors pour une fois qu'il s'amusait… Le seul problème, c'était la cafetière, quelle idée de l'avoir gardée avec lui aussi !

En plus, le cuisinier s'enfonçait dans les endroits les plus reculés de la cité et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas perdre sa trace.

Dès qu'il s'arrête, je lui saute dessus pour le forcer à m'ouvrir la réserve… 

Mais Mr.Smithy continuait son chemin sans ralentir. Toujours plus loin, dans des couloirs où la lumière venait à manquer. McKay se demandait bien où il pouvait se trouver, peut-être que les cuistots étaient logés au fin fond de la cité ?

Enfin, Mr.Smithy stoppa sa marche, Rodney se prépara à bondir mais un détail arrêta son geste. Puis le détail sortit de l'ombre.

Nul doute que si la mâchoire du scientifique n'était pas retenue par une ribambelle de muscles elle serait tombée à terre.


End file.
